


Crave

by samuel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Marking, Minor Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampire Thor (Marvel), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuel/pseuds/samuel
Summary: The first time Thor had bitten Bruce, the latter was tipsy and drunk. Thor’s hands were on either sides of Bruce’s hips, holding onto them tightly as he pulled the smaller man closer. Thor knew it was wrong, really wrong. He shouldn’t have done it. But he still did. His lips were on Bruce’s throat—slowly and carefully sinking his fangs against the smooth skin.





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for spelling errors & typos lmao

The first time Thor had bitten Bruce, the latter was tipsy and drunk. Thor’s hands were on either sides of Bruce’s hips, holding onto them tightly as he pulled the smaller man closer. Thor knew it was wrong, really wrong. He shouldn’t have done it. But he _still_ did. His lips were on Bruce’s throat—slowly and carefully sinking his fangs against the smooth skin.

“I–” Thor murmured against Bruce’s neck. “I _want_.”

Bruce let out a soft gasp when he felt Thor’s fangs touching the warm skin. Thor’s hands almost trembled as he started tasting the sweetness through his own lips.

It’d been a while since the last time Thor had fed from someone. He was craving, _craving for blood. For red_. He wanted _Banner_ —he wanted _Bruce_. The latter was there, he’s always been there— _for Thor_. And Thor took an advantage on him.

Thor felt sick of himself. But he wanted _this_ , he wanted Bruce. Only Bruce. 

Bruce’s blood was incredible. It tasted so fresh, as sweet and thick as honey, and the scent was just mesmerizing. Thor kept sucking, deep and slow—he could feel the blood spilling a little bit.

Thor had managed in cornering Bruce against the wall. The former lad almost stumbled on one of the power cords when he tried to push his fangs even rougher inside the burning flesh.

Bruce yelped, tilting and bumping his head against the wall. He hissed for a few times as he started to feel the stinging on his neck. Bruce was drunk, he didn’t _exactly_ know what Thor was doing.

“ _More, more, more,_ ” Thor chanted. 

 

* * *

 

The second time Thor bit Bruce, they were at a library. Bruce was surprised yet delighted when he saw Thor there. The man was sitting on one of the ladders, reading a mystical type of book as he waved at the shorter lad. Bruce’s unclear and hazy memories from _that_ _night_ still linger in his mind, leaving many unanswered questions Bruce wanted to know.

“Hey Thor,” Bruce cleared his throat.

Thor smiled, his eyes were still attached on one of the pages. “Hello Banner,” He simply responded. “I knew that you would come.”

Bruce hummed confusedly, staring at Thor with his dark pure eyes. “You’ve been waiting for me?”

Thor didn’t say anything. He merely turned his gaze back at the clueless lad. Smiling as brightly as Bruce could’ve remembered.  They stared at each other for a while. Bruce didn’t know what to say nor do, he didn’t know how to bring up _that night_ without trying to offend Thor.

“Cute.” Thor suddenly mumbled out loud.

_Huh?_

Thor turned away to put back the mystical book on the third top row of the shelf. Then, He slid down from the ladder as soon as he could. 

“And yes Banner, I’ve been here waiting for your arrival.” Thor answered composedly, stepping closer toward Bruce.

“Perhaps _–_ ” Bruce began. “Do you need something from me?”

Thor smiled, somehow trying to look lovely and innocent. “It’s not _something_ that I need from you.”

Bruce blinked. Still didn’t get him. “What?”

“It’s _you_ that I need.” Thor lifts the corner of his lips, smirking slightly at the man before him. “ _Bruce_ , I’m sorry.” Quickly, Thor pushed the said male onto the hard wooden shelf. Bruce shrieked instantly when he started feeling the pain against his spine. 

“Thor, what–” “You know I’m not a human.”

Bruce didn’t answer him too immediately. He was trying to proceed the words Thor had just said. “I–” Bruce felt groggy and uneasy. Thor’s voice was low, soft, and husky— _it almost_ seemed like he was trying to tell _Bruce_ something the latter shouldn’t have known. But Bruce _did_ know. He already had his own hunch. He just didn’t want to make a false judgment toward his own friend.

”Your blood,” Thor brushed his fingers over the other’s neck. “I _want_ it.”

Bruce cringed when he felt Thor’s nails digging into his own flesh. 

“I want _you_.” Thor prompted.

The way he said it— _Bruce knew how dangerous it was_. Thor’s other hand was gripping on Bruce’s chin, trying to prevent him from struggling and moving too much as he began to dip his sharp teeth against the other’s neck.

Bruce bit his bottom lip in nervousness. The same stinging, painful feeling on his tender skin— _it all_ felt too familiar.

 

* * *

 

Bruce’s car didn’t start until four nights later. It was Thursday night and he was leaving to check on Tony at the lab. Bruce was too preoccupied doing his own assignment and research that he had nearly forgotten about his important project with Tony. It was already eight o’clock, at night. 

(Also marked as the night he got bitten _again_ , for the third time by Thor.)

Bruce let out a deep sigh, dropping his forehead to the steering wheel, all of the doors were locked. He knew Thor was somewhere nearby, Bruce could _feel_ it. He sighed again, lifting his gaze to the road in front of him. It was dark and lonely—wait, no.

_Fuck_.

Thor was standing there, appearing in the middle of the road as if it was the most normal thing ever. The man was waving at Bruce, his dark crimson eyes were glowing a bit. Bruce swallowed his own spit, he watched the figure walking closer. A grin was plastered on his feature, staring at Bruce with a fake surprised look.

Bruce’s mind kept telling and urging himself to turn over the car, leave the area, and pretend he didn’t just see _that_. But he was scared, he didn’t want something bad and inconvenient to happen. There was _nothing_ he could do, except _wait_ _and watch_. 

When Thor had finally stood right by his window, knocking at the glass. Bruce took a long, deep breath. 

A sweet yet dark smile had crossed Thor’s lips, and Bruce felt a shiver ran through his body as he tried to smile back at him. Bruce knew, they both knew, that if Thor actually wanted to break the glass and door— _he could_. But instead, he had hoped for Bruce to open it for him.

Bruce was on edge, he didn’t know what to do. He was confused. Too afraid to let him in. Too afraid to get killed.

“ _Banner, I won’t kill you._ ” Suddenly there was a voice in Bruce’s head.

The said male lifted his eyebrow, Thor was grinning at him. He clearly wanted Bruce to open the door of his own accord. He was _waiting_ for Bruce to let him in.

Bruce looked around for a moment, checking for any other presences before he unlocked the doors. Thor’s eyes lit up, opening the door slowly and meeting eye to eye with Bruce. A smirk had made it way through his lips. 

“It’s nice to see you again, _pet_.” Thor husked as he leaned his body against the door frame.

“Since when am I a pet?” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Since I’ve decided to make you as my main food source.” Thor smiled.

Bruce snorted. “Was that sarcasm or–?” 

Thor chuckled. He leaned closer toward Bruce, touching and cupping the latter’s cheeks with a soft look.

“Sorry, I was merely joking, it was improper of me to call you as _pet_.” Thor paused, rubbing his thumb against the smooth cheekbone. “I know I shouldn’t have listened to my brother. His nicknames for humans have always been horrible.”

“Loki?” Bruce blinked.

Thor nodded wordlessly as he began lifting the other’s chin. Bruce froze on the spot, unmoving and anxious. 

“I want to bite you again,” Thor managed. “ _Can_ _I_ _bite you again?_ ”

All Bruce knew the next thing _was_ —Thor’s lips touching and pampering the base of his neck, as the man rolled the seat down and half of his upper body was weighing on top of Bruce. Pushing him hard against the not-so-hard fabric. 

Thor let out a growl before he pierced his fangs deep into the flesh. Bruce shrieked as he started feeling the burning and pain against his skin. He could feel Thor sucking at the bite marks, licking the open wounded surface, and tasting the fresh blood.

Despite of how gentle Thor was being already, Bruce still couldn’t help it—to feel the tingling pain through his body. When Thor had finally pulled away, his lips were stained with _red_. Staring down at Bruce with a smile over his face.

_God_ , Bruce felt _terrified_. But at the same time, it was really _hot_.

“You have such a high quality blood,” Thor made a comment. “ _It really is the best._ ”

 

* * *

 

The next two weeks felt like something out of a bad dream. _A nightmare_. Thor had been following him. Bruce woke up in the middle of the night, heart beating hard inside his chest and ears were tingling due to the noises around the house. Then he could see the dark shades of a human being—standing by his window. Bruce grimaced when he caught a familiar silhouette of a man looking at him.

Bruce heard his own name blowing past on the wind. First when it was dark, and he was laughing along with his friends as they all walked into their own cars. Second when he went to grab the mail before dawn. Third when he was stuck in the library late at night before he sprinted toward his car.

It was an adrenaline rush, there were times when he felt like his veins and heart about to pop through his body. And apparently his roommate, Tony, had picked on Bruce’s _somewhat_ strange behavior. Whenever they met and hung out with each other, Tony always asked him the same questions— _over and over again_ ; (“Banner, are you okay?” “Have you been doing well?” “Hey, are you sure you’re fine?”) Tony’s concern over him made Bruce felt really bad sometimes. He wanted to tell his friend, he really did. But at the same time, Bruce felt like Tony wasn’t supposed to know—his frienddidn’t need to know.

Bruce was scared, but he _practically_ asked for it. He still stayed out late at night, still giving Thor the chance to find and kill him. It was all like a game, a _dangerous_ game. And Bruce could end it if he wanted to. He could leave the town, _even the country for fuck sake_. He had a chance. He _knew_ he had a chance..

But at the end of _that_ two weeks of torture, his friend— _also roommate_ , Tony, decided to leave (first) for a vacation. Leaving Bruce and the house alone; (“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you even know it! Take care of yourself and the house, okay? You can always invite Thor whenever you feel lonely, right?”) Bruce could only smile and nod at him. He told Tony that he would be just fine. _After all, it was only for three days_.

“You’re alone.” Thor husked behind the open window on the living room. Bruce sighed, _he was starting to get used to this_.

Bruce turned on the movie he was planning to watch a few hours before, “No Thor, you can’t come in.” He said composedly, refusing to turn and look. Thor chuckled, smooth and soft, and Bruce sighed again. 

“So it’s true,” Thor smiled, darkly. “You have been _trying_ to avoid me.” Bruce narrowed his eyes. His attention wasn’t on the television anymore.

“I’m not. Trust me.” Bruce put the remote on top of the table. “I _can’t_.” He was tired. Tired of waking up with cold sweat all over in the middle of the night, tired of the anxiety he had to comprehend, tired of feeling _terrified_.

“Banner, I’m not going to kill you.” Thor spoke enticingly. He let out an amused chuckle as the cold breeze started brushing over his short hair. 

“You don’t know that.” Bruce replied, still skeptical and on guard. 

Thor flashed a bright smile. “Of course I know.” His voice was clear and gentle. “I know what I’m doing, _Bruce_. And I promise, I won’t kill you.”

“Then why do you keep saying you want my blood?” Bruce questioned.

Thor was chuckling then. “ _Oh_ , so you’re scared because of that.” He said, voice falling back into a playful seductive purr. “Banner, _pet_ , you know I need you. You know I will always come for more.”

“I don’t understand..” Bruce spoke, voice above a whisper.

Thor thought it was adorable. “I need blood so I can stay energized and strong, and  _yes_ I can eat other things too, but blood is still my main priority— _just_   _so_ I can manage and still feel like I’m _alive_.”

“But why..?” Bruce bit his bottom lip nervously. “But why me..?” 

The other began to chuckle, his voice was ringing through Bruce’s ears. 

“You will know, one day.” 

 

* * *

 

It was dark, cold, and he’d been out because of his friends. They had asked Bruce to come along with them, into a club. Bruce remembered talking to Natasha and Clint about the project he was working on with Tony. Bruce had almost forgotten about Thor—his friend who’d been calling his name melodiously in the dark. And it was for the best, _really_. They were all laughing and chatting around the bar, a bit noisy and a little drunk; _when he suddenly hears a familiar voice_.

“Bored. Really bored.” A man spoke from somewhere off to Bruce’s left. It was pouty, almost like a whine. Bruce’s eyes went wide as soon as he realized who it really was, _Loki_.

“I know, I _know_ you’re bored.” Another familiar figure spoke, before he clicked his tongue annoyedly. “But we can’t play just yet. _Not now_ , Loki.” His voice was deep and soothing.

“But _James_ , why?” Loki asked with a cranky tone. Bruce’s heart beat a bit faster when he finally _noticed_. Loki had been staring at him with the corner of his eyes. Smiling mischievously, almost feline.

Bruce turned away, gesturing his friends to leave, and telling them it was already late. Bruce tried dragging Tony, who’s more drunk than anyone else, toward the car. 

When he heard the footsteps nearing (Bruce already expected it— _of course_ ); the doors were still unlocked, and the engine hadn’t started. _Plus_ Bruce and Tony were still outside; 

“Banner, why are you running away?” A calm yet haughty voice had said.

Bruce sighed. They had probably been too obvious when they got ready to leave the place. A low, tired groan slipped through Tony’s lips. Bruce needed to work more on _that_ , on staying more alert and less obvious.

“Bucky, I didn’t realize you’re a vampire too.” Bruce returned.

“Ah..so you finally  _knew_.” Bucky said, voice falling into a soft sound—hollow and dangerous. It was such a shame, of how attractive Bucky truly was. The way he would blink and smile toward Tony, the way he would always stare longingly at his friend. _Bruce thought it wasn’t a good sight_.

Bucky was also a little insane, he was a vampire—so it shouldn’t meant anything. He shouldn’t have been so beautiful.

“You had done your research, hadn’t you?” Loki’s voice was soothing, the way he chuckled— _how alluring_.

“Yeah, I had. I did.” Bruce simply spoke.

Bucky smirked. “It was Thor, wasn’t it? You’re wary of _us_ , because of _him_.”

“ _That–_ ” “Bucky? What the hell are you doing here?” Tony started to speak, and all Bruce could do right at that moment was sighing. The two of them were drunk, but _Tony_ —he was _really_ drunk. And Bruce had hoped for him not to do something stupid.

Bucky’s eyes light up— _almost beaming_ , as a sweet smile touching his feature. “I’ve missed you my sweet kitten.” He let out, and Bruce slightly cringed at the nickname. Loki had a smirk on his face, sending Bucky _a look_ before he turned back to gaze over Bruce and Tony.

“Banner, may I do you a favor?” Bucky spoke, tenderly. “I can take him home if you–” “ _No._ ” Bruce had interrupted him. “I don’t want you to take him home. I _will_ take him home.”

Bucky’s face fall flat, his smile turned into a thin line. “But I don’t want _you_ to take him home.” He began. “Tony is _mine_.” His voice was dark and possessive.

“Listen to him, _pet_.” Loki husked behind Bruce’s ear, and managed in pushing Tony away out of his grip. Bruce watched, his eyes were wide, as Tony fell into Bucky’s cold embrace.

“Fuck..” Bruce cursed under his breath as he stared at Bucky, who was kissing the top of Tony’s forehead.

“You don’t need to worry. I promise to take good care of him.” Bucky said, his smile was sharp— _cutting_. He held Tony in bridal style, letting the man rested between his arms.

_This was a bad idea_.

“No, Bucky, _wait–_ ” Bruce tried to call out when he saw Bucky about to leave with his friend. _Although,_ Loki already held him to it. Loki pulled tightly on Bruce’s shoulder, preventing him to follow the other two.

“I’ll drive you home, _Bruce_.” Loki said, emphasized the name.

“But Tony–”

“Get in the car.” Loki demanded. “ _Now_.”

Bruce groaned, feeling annoyed and irritated. He almost let out a whine, almost stomped his foot like a _child_. Bruce threw his key at the taller lad, grumbling under his breath as he hurriedly went toward the car.

Loki chuckled when he saw that. “Didn’t know he can be _that_ adorable.”

“You better watch your words _and actions_ , Loki.” Bucky spoke out loud, already a few feet away from him. “ _You know_ how territorial your brother can actually be.”

“Yeah.” Loki smirked. “Of course I know.”

 

* * *

 

Loki’s eyes were on Bruce, bright and interested, intent— _it was too dangerous_. The latter had just stepped out from the bathroom (in full clothing of course). Bruce tried not to roll his eyes as he grabbed one of the magazines there on the table.

“Your scent..it’s fresh, and nice. _Really nice_.” Loki commented, brushing his fingers absentmindedly over Bruce’s jaw. _Which_ almost made the latter startled, the towel that was still hanging on his head almost fell down. Loki continued tracing his fingers against the glinting skin. 

“ _Your blood_.” Loki whispered. “I’m curious on how’d you tasted.” He wanted _this_. He wanted _to try_ , to try the blood _this pet_ had possessed.

Bruce flushed, “I want to play, _please_ let me play.” Loki breathed, almost pulling on his collar. “I really really want to play with you.” Bruce didn’t know what he meant. The former didn’t know what kind of play Loki was asking for.

He almost let out a gasp when he heard Tony sputtering loudly in a few rooms away from them. 

Loki smiled, _feral_. “James is very interested, it seemed.” Bruce glared at him. “Why don’t you let him have your friend?” Loki said, with a single low chuckle.

Bruce knew, even without Loki saying it, Bucky had probably claimed Tony by himself. The way that guy always stared at Tony, sweet yet possessive. It was all too  _obvious_. He wanted his friend.

Loki smirked, loving the way Bruce had reacted. His reactions were always top notch, _indeed_. The pure, innocent eyes—the way they would always blink in concern. It really starting to awake Loki’s more sadistic side.

“My brother is going to kill me.” Loki muttered, pulling Bruce closer by his chin.

Bruce’s eyes almost popped when he felt the other’s lips, _touching against his_. And right before he knew it, Loki had already pierced his fangs against the base of Bruce’s bottom lip. The latter almost let out a cry as Loki pulled on the towel, covering both of Bruce’s eyes.

Bruce let out a pained howl when Loki had pushed him down onto the sofa. Bruce’s covered eyes were starting to gleam, and he almost choked on his own voice. The burning sensation running through him, it really was _painful_.

Loki was on top of him, voice hoarse and demanding for more. He wasn’t even hungry, he just wanted a taste. A _simple_ taste for his own satisfaction.

_Thor was really going to kill him_ , Loki kept thinking.

He knew this wasn’t allowed, _Loki_ wasn’t allowed. It was wrong, _wrong_ to touch someone else’s property— _let alone without their permission_. Bruce was Thor’s. He wasn’t someone that could be easily touched by other vampires. (It applied to Tony as well, because he was already claimed by Bucky.)

Bruce cringed when he felt a few thick droplets touching the corner of his lips. “I’m sorry, _pet_.” Blood continued dripping from Loki’s fangs. “You were just too delicious.” He said, voice husky and licking the red stains on his own teeth.

“You’re not going to kill me?” Bruce asked.

Loki chuckled, removing the white towel from the other’s face. “Of course not, why would I?” A smile had made it way to his feature. Bruce looked at him, face flushed and out of breath.

“I don’t know,” Bruce husked softly. “Why wouldn’t you?”

Loki smiled at him. _Enchanting_. “I have no will nor a reason to kill you, Banner.” He got up from the said male, then licking his lips for one last time. “Plus, my brother likes you too much. He would torture and then kill me if I killed you, _yes_ , even if I killed you on accident.”

“Thor?” Bruce moved up, sitting a few meters away from Loki. “I’m sure he wouldn’t do that.”

“You don’t know him like I know him.” Loki managed with a laugh.

“But he’s your brother,”

“ _Exactly!_ ” Loki emphasized. “Thor really likes you, Banner. And I hope you realize _that_ soon.” He said, with a soft tone. Bruce almost yelped when Loki started pulling on his collar. The latter had brought the two of them closer, _once again_.

“Also, one more thing.” Loki smirked. “Stop being so cute, will you?” He teased, pecking the base of Bruce’s cheek. “Your reactions are always killing me!”

Bruce blushed, quickly pushed him away. “Fuck off already!”

 

* * *

 

The fourth time he got bitten by Thor, they were at the park, _near_ the park to be exact. It was dark, late, and breezy. He went out because Tony had asked him to buy the groceries. Bruce was tired, but he knew it was his turn to get more food supplies. Part of him just wanted to get this over with, because it was really cold and he didn’t bring his jacket nor his car. Bruce sighed, walking through the park and hadn’t expected to see Thor, but there he was, with headphones over his ears and hands on the swing. Bruce’s breath hitched when he saw Thor smiling toward his direction.

He knew he needed to leave, Tony was waiting for him at home. And so he _did_ , he began to walk as nonchalantly as possible, eyes turning away to the lonesome road. And He didn’t mean to do this on purpose—but he gotta leave. 

“ _Banner_ ,” Thor managed, a low whisper. Bruce widened his eyes, face starting to flush, and he almost let out a gasp when Thor had slipped his hand under Bruce’s elbow, pulling the latter close.

Bruce nearly dropped his plastic bags, “Do you need help with that?” Thor asked, soft and smooth. His red eyes were glowing, full of excitement and interest. He looked almost too precious. A hoodie was covering his short fluffy hair, earphones were hanging around his neck, and his other hand was inside the pocket of the dark grey-ish jacket he was wearing.

“No, it’s okay.” Bruce tried to smile. “I’m fine.” But Thor didn’t listen to him. He took away the two plastic bags—throwing them over his shoulder like it was nothing. Bruce was speechless, he wanted to say _something_ , but he didn’t want to make this awkward.

“C’mon, you owe me one.” Thor winked, throwing his other free hand around Bruce’s neck. Which almost earned him a glare from the latter. 

Thor had always been a kindhearted man. Bruce wanted to believe him, _to believe him_ not to bite, at least not that night. He was too tired. But, Bruce  _thought_ wrong, because in fact, Thor had bitten him again. 

A lenient smile was touching his feature, both of the groceries were on the ground. Thor had cornered him against one of the trees there, hands were brushing against Bruce’s soft-looking cheeks. Bruce almost panicked when he realized they were still near the park, he was scared they might got caught. On the corner of his eyes, he saw a boy, a teen, passing through the park with a bicycle.

Thor had managed a laugh, telling Bruce to calm down. And the latter simply nodded, didn’t know what to do anymore, even if he knew he could’ve said _no_ toward the other lad, he didn’t want to. The way the taller’s eyes would blink, staring at Bruce, bright and preciously. _How could he refuse that?_  

Bruce’s eyes got a little wide when Thor had pressed both of their lips together. It was sweet, tender, and gentle— _almost like him_. Thor’s hoodie was almost touching the other’s forehead, his long muscular arms were caging Bruce on the tree. And the latter had forgotten about his own groceries.

“Banner, did you let Loki bite you?” Thor finally asked after he parted his lips away. Voice was falling into a whine and a disappointment. He was unimpressed, _and hurt_. 

“How did you know?” Bruce’s face turning down in embarrassment. 

Thor huffed, instantly pulling on Bruce’s chin. Forcing him to look directly at Thor. “Just answer me, _did you or didn’t you_?” He ordered.

“I–” Bruce was nervous. “I think I did.” He muttered honestly. 

From a warm, sweet, precious look to a cold, flat, displeased look. Thor was mad, it was too obvious. And Bruce couldn’t help it, he was still thinking— _of_ how attractive Thor had looked, even with a scowl on his face, he was still perfect. And it almost made Bruce forgot about who he truly was.

“ _Bruce, you’re mine._ ” Thor emphasized, his fingers were squishing on Bruce’s chin. The latter flushed, warm and confused. “ _You’re not allowed_ , to be touched by anyone else other than me.” He spoke, husky and demanding. And it was really _hot_.

“I–I’m sorry,” Bruce didn’t know why, _why did he apologize_? Was it really his fault? His voice sounded submissive, and perhaps too soft. It was like a whisper. 

Thor lowered his face, he latched his mouth onto Bruce’s neck, his tongue was darting out to lick and teasing him slowly on his flesh, where Thor had sunk his teeth in, piercing it deeply and opening a new wounded mark on the other’s neck. Bruce yelped, holding onto Thor’s shoulders like his life depended on it. He closed his eyes, tight and he felt quite  unbearable. 

The way Thor had dug in his teeth, it felt all too unfamiliar. It was so _obvious_ —he was angry, and somewhat taunted. And Bruce realized it when he had heard Thor’s fingers, scratching aggressively against the tree’s skin.

Bruce grimaced, still feeling the pain, the stinging, the burn. Thor’s fangs were too sharp and deep on his throat, it was a miracle Bruce hadn’t screamed in pain _yet_. He was actually enduring it.

And unable to resist at all, Thor gripped the back of Bruce’s neck. Fingers were tingling and twisting against the soft raven hair as he brought Bruce even closer.

Droplets of the deep, red blood started to stream down from Thor’s fangs. Bruce sighed, nervously.  _Thank god_ it wasn’t his favorite shirt. 

The vampire immediately pulled away, “Ah, shit, Bruce I’m sorry,” Thor managed when he saw the said male’s collar mixing with the color of red.

Bruce felt his body on fire, his face was heating as he stared back at Thor. The latter was licking his lips, and brushing away the metallic-tasted stains. It was horrifying, like a movie, but at the same time—it was really _enticing_.

“I’m sorry, oh my god,” Thor immediately took off his jacket, wrapping it around Bruce’s neck. _Honestly, he looked really adorable_ , Bruce thought. The way Thor blinked in anxiousness, his lips parted into a thin line, and his eyes showing full of concern.

One second he was being all hot and territorial, then the next thing you knew, he turned into a cute worried dog-guard trying to protect its master.

At the end, all Bruce could do was smiling at him.

 

* * *

 

“He likes you, you know.” Loki lingered for the fourth, _maybe_ fifth times that day. “Thor, he talks about you all the time.” Bruce nodded, taking a sip on his warm tea. And because he knew, _he knew_ about Thor’s interest in him. The man hadn’t been subtle, _and so_ , everyone knew it as well. 

They were in a cafe, Stephen’s cafe, one of Bruce’s close mutuals and Loki’s roommate. Tony, Steve, and Bucky were there too. Sitting near the table a few feet away from them. And anyone with a pair of eyes could see how hostile Bucky was being, actually. It probably because Steve was Tony’s ex boyfriend, and the fact the professor had given him a task with Steve, made Bucky extremely displeased.

“I have a question,” Bruce began, voice falling into a soft whisper. “Does Steve know?”

“You need to be more specific, Bruce.”

“I mean,” Bruce cleared his throat. “Does Steve know about Bucky being a vampire?”

“Oh, _that_ ,” Loki snorted. “Of course he _knew_. Steve knows everything about James.”

“Does that mean–” “Banner!”

Bruce turned his head, Thor was smiling at him, bright and charming. He looked perfect. He’s always _perfect_. And Loki decided to leave the table, walking toward the cashier register to talk to Stephen. Thor slid into the seat beside Bruce like that was where he’d always been belonged.

“You talked to my brother again?” Thor asked, jealously was layering in his voice.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Bruce chuckled.

“ _Bruce_ ,” Thor husked, squishing Bruce’s hand. “You’re mine. And I don’t know whether I can trust him to be near you _again_ or not.” His voice was deep, wanting, and somewhat desperate. 

“I–” Bruce had flushed, blooming with warmth. “ _I know_.”

Then, the next thing he knew, Thor was already pulling him toward the bathroom door. Bruce’s face was heated, speechless and confused. But then, there was a part of him feeling _excited_. Like they were _really_ playing something dangerous. “I’m not a good creature.” Thor spoke, softly into Bruce’s ear. The latter nearly squealed. He had turned to look away from Thor, and suddenly, he met Loki’s gaze, the man was staring at him with an arrogant smirk plastered on his feature. Like he had known something like this would happen.

“You knew that, right?” Thor continued, pressing Bruce into a stall and locked the door as quick as possible so no one could interrupt them. “You see, I’m very territorial when it comes to my belongings.” He husked, voice falling into a luring sound. “Especially you, my beloved.” Thor gripped on Bruce’s chin, pulling him into a kiss. “Thank god _he_ didn’t mark you, Banner. If he did—I would’ve gone insane, _really insane_.” He showed a partial smile, as he pressed forward, and kissed down the column of Bruce’s neck. “I’m going to bite you again.” He growled, and Bruce nodded, holding tightly on the hem of Thor’s shirt.

 

* * *

 

Bruce had lost count by then. He didn’t know how many times Thor had bitten him right at this rate. Other times; he would go soft and gentle. Holding on Bruce’s hands, Bruce’s shoulders, anywhere as tightly as possible. Like he was trying to prevent Bruce from running away.

And some of the times; he would go greedy and hungry. Pinning Bruce against a surface, _something_. And pressing his teeth deeper and harder against the tender skin, like at this very moment.

Bruce’s legs were parted, his body was trembling, and heart beating fast. Thor’s lips were on his throat, kissing and licking on the new marks he just made. 

“Aren’t you worried that I might kill you?” Thor joked, sucking on the flesh of the other’s neck, purposely opening a new wound. And Bruce chuckled, somehow breathlessly. “You can if you want, I don’t really care.” Bruce stated, brushing his fingers over the blonde, fluffy hair. Thor shook his head in disbelief, smiling down at Bruce. And he leaned in into a passionate kiss. Hands were tightening on Bruce’s wrists, and Thor knew he might’ve hurt him, yet still, he couldn’t help it. 

Bruce moaned against the kiss. He could feel the other’s hands starting to bruise his wrists. Thor was too strong, and he looked strangely irresistible.

Thor slowly pulled away, staring down at Bruce with a satisfied smile on his feature. “But _I do_ , Bruce.”

“Hmm?” The said male hummed.

“I would kill myself if I ever found out I’ve killed you.” Thor spoke, calm yet dangerous. 

And Bruce couldn’t help himself but to laugh.

“Yeah, _I know_.”

 


End file.
